


Just Once More

by vrally



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, Captain Swan AU - Freeform, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrally/pseuds/vrally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first chapter is just straight-up smut. Based off of a prompt I saw from tumblr user captainsexychest (fantastic URL, by the way) with barwench!Emma and pirate!Killian. I will get to the actual story-telling and back story later, but I was feeling smut-inspired.<br/>Brief summary of the prompt: post-Milah but pre-canon-Emma Hook goes to a bar where Emma works. Smut ensues. The next time they meet they pretend not to know one another because they both have learned the risk of developing feelings for someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Once More

With one last glance at her reflection in the barrel of water, Emma sauntered out into the bar. Not a drop of ale spilled as she returned into the raucous bar balancing the tray on one hand. It was a good night when the pirates came visiting, and this crew was one of the rowdiest around. Most of the group seemed to be centred around one table so, hips swaying, Emma weaved through the crowd, making her way to the table itself to see what all the fuss was about. 

The cheering, it appeared, was in response to another barmaid, Anabeth, who had abandoned her job to wrap herself around one of the men. Straddling him, Ana had one hand wrapped in the man’s black hair and the other had snaked its way down his front and was rubbing at what looked to be an incredibly tight pair of leather trousers. The man too had one hand knotted in Ana’s fiery curls but the other was nowhere to be seen. If Emma had to guess, it was probably up the girl’s skirts. 

Although she hated to interrupt, knowing that such friendliness was good for business, Emma couldn’t bear to hear yet another of Ana’s long and explicit tales about the fantastic night she’d had. Emma wasn’t jealous—she’d had her fair share of heated nights when she was trying to forget about Neal, but Anabeth seemed to think it was a competition. There was nothing Emma liked hearing less than a Don’t worry Ems, you’ll have a prince too. Well, maybe not a prince, but something, or worse, Oh, am I going on again? Sorry, I sometimes get so lost in the memories. The worst of all was when Ana simpered Don’t get down on yourself Emma. I’m sure you’ll find someone else. Neal was probably the best you were ever going to get, but you’ll find someone. 

Recalling these and other phrases offered up with a mock-sympathetic smile, Emma slammed the tray onto the table, calling out, “Who wants another round?” 

The men gave a supporting cheer, and Emma began trading full tankards for empties and the coppers that went with them. As she did so, she kept an eye on Ana and her man, who had both given a jump when the crash occurred and seemed to have disentangled. 

“Back to work then, Ana? I’m sure these fine sailors will be ready for more shortly,” the cheer in Emma’s voice caused Anabeth to scowl but she climbed off the man’s lap and picked up her tray. As she cleared out of the way, Emma got her first clear look at the sailor. She was surprised by the deep pang of lust that twisted in her lower abdomen. Acting on instinct, she leaned down and placed her elbows on the table, displaying the full extent of her cleavage. 

“Why hello there,” She purred, transfixed by the tongue that swept over the man’s lips, “And who might you be?” 

The man allowed a grin to stretch slowly, sensually across his face, all without breaking eye contact. After a beat, he replied, “I am the Captain of this sorry lot. As for my name, well, Hook will suffice.” 

Emma quirked an eyebrow and, blue eyes still staring into hers, the Captain raised his arm to reveal a shining silver hook. Emma’s lips parted slightly and she felt heat flood her lower region as she contemplated what she suddenly wanted done to her. Hook winked, breaking the eye contact that had felt like a challenge until then. 

She wasn’t quite sure how she got around the table and seated next to Hook, but suddenly she was sitting beside him, the fingers of one hand interlaced with his and slowly stroking the back of his hand. The other hand hand a grip on the leather pants which, to confirm her earlier suspicions, were impossibly tight. Her hand was slowly making its way up his thigh. 

Emma called out to Ana who was shooting her a sour look from behind the bar, asking her to bring them a bottle of rum. Leaning in, she murmured, “How about a game, Captain?” 

“I like games, love. What did you have in mind?” 

“A drinking game, perhaps? The rules are quite simple. If I make you shiver, you drink. If I shiver, I drink.” 

“How do you propose to make me shiver?”

Emma’s lips brushed his ear as she whispered “I could always lick up your length. That might get a rise out of you.” 

At her words, a tremor ran through Hook’s body. Emma had always loved the power words gave her over a man. Lips twisting into a sly grin, Emma purred, “Drink.”

Captain Hook slid his good hand out from under hers to bring the bottle to his lips, taking a hearty gulp. He leaned in as if to say something but instead pressed a kiss to Emma’s neck. 

“Is that the best you’v—oh!” Emma moaned wantonly as cold metal made contact with her inner thigh. The hook, already the subject of many half-formed fantasies, stroked beneath her skirt and Emma trembled. Hook lifted his lips from Emma’s neck to rumble, “Bottoms up, love.” 

Emma took a swig of the rum and felt the heat chase down her throat and into her core. The hook continued to stroke her leg and she could feel the wetness pooling below. Unsure of how much longer she could wait, Emma slid her hand all the way up the smooth leather, rubbing her hand over the hardness that she could feel straining to be free. 

She looked up into Hook’s eyes as he slid his hand under her hair and pulled her in for a long kiss. His hand pulled at her hair. Their kiss deepened, his tongue slipping into her mouth as she continued to massage his crotch. She heard herself groan and suddenly knew exactly what she needed. She broke the kiss and before she could speak he whispered, “Come see my ship.”

The stumbled along the boardwalk, up the gangway, and down into the captain’s quarters. They slammed the door and Emma tried to pull down his pants, but she was blocked. 

“Now, now, lass, patience. I may be a pirate but that doesn’t mean I’m not a gentleman. You first.” 

With that, he pushed her against the wall and knelt to the ground. She hiked her skirts up around her waist and swung one leg over her shoulder. Hook licked and sucked and kissed his way up the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs.

“Please,” she panted, desperate. All this teasing and he had yet to touch her heat. 

“Is that any way to talk to a Captain?” His voiced rumbled over her centre and she groaned, desire filling her. 

“Please, Captain, please. Now. Touch me,” and he did. Suddenly his lips were on her and his tongue was diving into her. Emma’s hips bucked desperately as his upper lip brushed over her clit. His attention turned to the sensitive bundle and he began to suck. First one, then a second finger slipped into her. He added a third before slowly withdrawing them, the friction causing Emma to pant. Just as the tips of his fingers reached the entrance he pounded back into her. 

Emma slammed her hips up to meet each thrust of his hand. He kept pumping as his hook reached up between her breasts, catching her off guard as he tore her dress up the middle. Suddenly naked, Emma glanced down at the erotic sight of his tongue teasing her clit and his hand thrusting against her. His hook brushed against her nipple and Emma felt her release crash over her. She felt herself tighten around his fingers as pleasure rolled up from her core to her entire body. 

As Emma returned from her rush of ecstasy, the need to taste him overwhelmed her. She pushed him to standing and kneeled, tugging the leather over his muscular thighs. She watched as his cock sprung free. What she had felt in his pants was nothing compared to the length before her. She gazed up at him and slowly ran her tongue over her swollen lips, wetting them. 

She leaned forward, swirling her tongue around his tip before taking him into her mouth. She took him in slowly, feeling her lips stretch over his hardness. She hummed softly, the vibration causing him to gasp. Once full, she pulled back and began bobbing her head rhythmically. His hand grasped her hair and his hips bucked as he pushed her further than she had thought she could go. Suddenly he pulled out of her mouth, using the hand in her hair to guide her mouth to his. 

They kissed as she guided the tip of his cock to her entrance. She sucked on his bottom lip and he thrusted, her head falling back in pleasure. As his length entered her she felt impossibly full, gasping and moaning with each buck of their hips. They pounded together, their movements becoming more erratic as they got close. He reached his good hand down and began circling her clit. 

She gasped out before coming. She clenched around his cock, the pressure causing him to finish. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. Finally the pleasure subsided and she looked at Hook. He tugged her hand and they crawled into his bed. Emma was asleep in minutes.


End file.
